Moonlight Cookie/OvenBreak
|Availability = Yes |Best Combi = Dreamcatcher|Combo Bonus = +13700 pts for Star Powder Jellies}} Moonlight Cookie is a Legendary Cookie. She was one of the two first Legendary Cookies released in OvenBreak, released alongside Wind Archer Cookie. She has the ability to fall asleep and create Star Powder Jellies for points. Moonlight Cookie is considered to be one of the easiest Legendaries to be unlocked in most circumstances. Formerly requiring reaching Land 4-1 or getting the Cookie from an Invite Event reward, Moonlight Cookie is now obtainable from the start of the game. Skill Falls asleep and dreams for a set period of time, becoming immune to damage. Also creates Star Powder Jellies that destroy obstacles. Level Up for more points for Star Powder Jellies. Magic Candy Twinkling Star Jellies fall from the sky. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for Twinkling Star Jellies. Story Moonlight Cookie's graceful wavy hair shines under the night sky, elegant and mystical as ever. She was created by the ancient wizards and learned the secrets of the City of Wizards. Now, all the wizards are gone and she is the only one left to protect the city. She is strongest while in her dreams, therefore is able to protect the city from intruders. Whenever she feels sad, she falls asleep, where she is able to lean by her friend Moon and draw in the night sky with her Star friends to cheer up. Countless stars twinkle in the twilight of an endless dream. Close your eyes, and you'll hear a lovely lullaby. The full moon bathes the world with brilliant radiance. All who gaze upon this spectacle find it impossible to sleep. On the darkest of nights, the red moon lights a scarlet path. Unbeknownst to most, following the path leads to a trap of eternal nightmares. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * I see, it is you who woke me up. General * I feel like I am dreaming. * In my dreams, I dance with the stars. * The moonlight is quite a beauty tonight. * I'll see you in my dreams. * The time has stopped and only silence remains. * Dream a dream of spring on a winter night. * The stars will protect us. * The day will come when we meet them again, right? * Are you now awake? * The dreams flow and stars dance. * I see, it is you who woke me up. 1vs1 Race * You can't fight the moonlight. * The stars will protect us. * See you in my dreams. * Ready to be enchanted by the moonlight? * Well, this is a delight. Tired * Only silence remains... Lobby Daily Gift *I wish for your happiness. *Does this please you? (Alluring Crescent Moon) "Hi!" * So you are the one who has awakened me. * I've seen you in my dreams. * Have any nightmares recently? (Alluring Crescent Moon) * I've seen you in a dream... (Alluring Crescent Moon) Like * I will remember this day. * I feel like I am dreaming. * How do you know you're really awake? (Alluring Crescent Moon) * Follow the scarlet moonlight. You won't regret it...much. (Alluring Crescent Moon) Talk * A treasure is always worth something. What is your treasure? * Let go of your worries with the flow of dreams. * What dreams does a golden pouch hide? * Paint a lovely picture from the stars in your dreams. * The moon doesn't always radiate a golden light. (Alluring Crescent Moon) * Nightmares are quite hard to forget. (Alluring Crescent Moon) * I'll see you in your nightmares. (Alluring Crescent Moon) * I'm grateful..! * Endless silence. Beautiful, isn't it? (Alluring Crescent Moon) Gift * What a beautiful gift! (Given Mysterious Golden Pouch) * Each star in the Universe keeps a secret dream... (Given Little Star) * I must decline... (Given Treasure Stamp) * Hm... Thank You, I suppose. (Alluring Crescent Moon) Milky Way Equipped General * 1vs1 Race * Tired * Blissful Full Moon Equipped General * The world is full of happiness. * I invite you to the Banquet of Radiance. * May the world shine in golden moonlight. * The moonlight is quite a beauty tonight. * The stars are joyfully singing tonight. * No one deserves to be sad. * Blessing of warm moonlight upon you. Tired * Alluring Crescent Moon Equipped General * Closing your eyes won't help now. * I roam freely through the night. * Aw...bad dream? Tsk, too bad. * Hear the footsteps of nightmares...? * The moon has two faces. * Nightmares prowl on silent nights... * I'll see you in your nightmares. Tired *Shame... Relationship Chart * Wizard Cookie: He's just like the wizards of the past... * Dark Enchantress Cookie: The wizards foresaw her creation... * Millennial Tree Cookie: We've met in one of my dreams... Notes Though not mentioned in the Magic Candy's description, with further enchantments, the number of Twinkling Star Jellies that fall increase. Updates * August 30, 2017 ** Unlock goal, "Reach Land 4-1" has been retired. * January 10, 2019 ** Magic Candy added. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** The number of Star Powder Jellies created is no longer affected by running speed. Unknown Date * Milky Way Costume silently buffed from "+20 points for Star Powder Jellies" to "+100 points for Star Powder Jellies." Trivia * Moonlight Cookie is one of the first Legendary class Cookies ever released in OvenBreak, alongside Wind Archer Cookie. * Moonlight Cookie’s 2018 April Fools Message was “Everything is just a dream.” * Moonlight Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "What a meaningful gift!"